Cisco's small fear
by Fierysun
Summary: Cisco's is avoiding wally who goes to Caitlin to find out why
1. Chapter 1

"Caitlin?" Wally asked walking up to the woman who was in the middle of emailing felicity something

"Hey wally, what's up?" Caitlin asked closing the email

"Is cisco mad at me?" He asked looking down with a confused look

"What? I don't think so, why would you say that?" She asked just as confused

"I don't know it just feels like he's avoiding me. Everytime I come into a room he finds an excuse to leave" wally said "I asked Barry and he didn't know so I figured you'd be the best to ask"

"Ok, let me think. When did this start?" Caitlin asked trying to get a time frame

"I think it was just after I showed Jessie my powers. You remember that, right." Wally said more of a statement than a question

Caitlin thought about that day trying to figure out if anything happened to make her best friend avoid wally, when it hits her. _Wally was in his yellow suit and vibrated his hand just like the reverse flash had in the timeline that Barry erased_

"I've got a theory, but I don't want to be wrong. So let me talk to him first, ok? i don't want to give anyone the wrong idea." She told him

"Ok. I was getting confused. If I did something to upset I want to avoid it if possible, Ya know?"

"Yeah don't worry I'll talk to him" she smiled at him

"Ok thanks"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Cisco? Are you in there" Caitlin called into the speed lab "Oh, HR, have you seen Cisco?"

"Last time I saw him he was looking for you. I guess you guys are walking in circles" said HR from where he was on top of a ladder

By this point they were all used to HR's antics so seeing him on a ladder with random decorations wasn't something they reacted to anymore

"Oh, well thanks anyway" Caitlin said not bothering to ask what he was doing only to go out the door and run into who she was looking for

"Caitlin I was just looking for you" "Cisco there you are" They said simultaneously

"Hey I was just looking for you " Cisco said laughing

"Yeah me too actually" Caitlin laughed

"Yeah how come?"

"You go first."

"Ok Cisco said "so I had this theory about your powers basically my theory is that your powers cool you down to the point that you at freezing, being why your lips turn blue."

"Okay..." Caitlin said "What does that have to do with it turning me to killer frost?"

"What I think is that it makes you unconsciously seek out heat, ie the frost kiss, and it is some kind of survival instinct I'm still working out the kinks but what do you think?" Cisco asked with a smile

"Hey, at this point I'm willing to try just about anything" Caitlin said by this point they had made it to Cisco's workshop

"So..." Cisco started "you were looking for me too?"

Caitlin suddenly remembering what she was looking for him for said "wally thinks you're avoiding him"

"Yeah..." Cisco said sudden acting shy

"Cisco?" Caitlin asked worried "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing...just..."

"Yes...?"

"His vibrating his hand like that reminded me of...him " Cisco admitted finally

"I thought so " Caitlin whispered so Cisco couldn't hear

"I mean I know he wouldn't attack me but the yellow suit and the speed is just so close to him and I just can't help it its just-" Cisco started rambling

"Cisco!" Caitlin yelled interrupting his rant "It's ok i suspected this was the case but wally doesn't even know anything about that, nobody told him or iris, remember"

"Yeah I know but I just-" Cisco started again

"Do you want me to explain it maybe we can come up with something to do" Caitlin offered

"I guess so.." Cisco said looking down

"Ok I'll come find you after I explain it to wally ok?" Caitlin asked getting a nod in response

 **So this will be a two shot with the next part probably a bit smaller but either way it's an idea that wouldn't leave me alone till I did somethingwith it**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **Flames will be given to heatwave for his own amusement**

 **REVIEW**

 **F.S**


	2. Chapter 2

"Barry have you seen wally and iris?" Caitlin asked approaching the speedster currently on the phone

"Yeah...yeah...okay I got it... honestly Oliver I got it covered in can...look it gotta go," He turned to Caitlin as he hung up "Sorry Oliver wants me to find him some info in the ccpd files. What's up?"

"Have you seen wally and iris? I need to talk to them." She answered

"Ummm Iris is working, she'll be here around 4ish, and wally is...in the speed lab I think why?" Barry asked

"Wally said he asked you why you think Cisco was avoiding him right?" Caitlin responded

"Yeah...?"

"Well I found out remember when he was showing Jessie his powers and he was in his suit he vibrated his hand" Caitlin told him

"Yeah so?" Barry asked

"Who else had a yellow suit and was a speedster?" Caitlin retorted

"Huh...oh!" Barry suddenly realized who she was talking about "the reverse flash!"

"Yup, and in the first timeline you erased what did he do to Cisco?" Caitlin asked to let him connect the dots

"Vibrated his hand just like wally did to show Jessie his powers" Barry said to conclude

"Yes, but wally doesn't know that, iris never heard that part, and Jessie doesn't know either now that I think about it," Caitlin said thoughtfully "I already talked to cisco and he agreed that telling them would probably be best"

"Telling who what would be best?" Jessie asked entering the cortex

"Just something that happened before we met you that's actually coming into play, but I'm waiting till you,wally and iris are all here so I only have to explain it once" Caitlin answered

"Hey guess who got out an hour early" Iris called walking in

"Huh that was convenient, Barry please go get wally" said Caitlin

"Ok" He answered disappearing only to return a second later with wally

"Ok now that the three of you are here. Wally I have an answer, but it has a bit of a story behind it" Caitlin started "Iris how much do you know about the reverse incident?"

"Mm not much really just what I saw with Eddie" she answered

"Well it actually started way earlier, just before Christmas, but we didn't know it then" Barry continued

"Basically the first time Barry time traveled" Caitlin told them "in the first version of the timeline Joe was kidnapped by mardon in retaliation for killing his brother he created a large title wave, but that's not important to the subject"

"In the first version of the timeline Cisco was finding thing suspicious about a trap we failed to use on the reverse flash, he investigated only to find out what we now know" Barry explained

"That the version of Harrison Wells was really the reverse flash" Caitlin clarified

"He said a little speech to Cisco and after he was done talking...vibrated his hand and crushed cisco heart literally" Barry finished

"Just like I vibrated mine to she Jessie my powers..." Wally trailed off

"Oh my gosh" whispered Jessie while iris just looked shocked

"So you see wally he's not doing it because he wants to its an unconscious thing" Caitlin said to the speedster

"But Barry vibrates his hand all the time and Cisco doesn't react to that?" Jessie asked confused

"The reverse flash's suit was yellow and red even though wally's is different it's still close enough while mines to different" Barry answered

"Is there anything we can do" wally asked

" I thought maybe we could put our heads together and come up with something" Caitlin asked

 **This is the point where I'm going to turn to you the readers because I want to see what you guys think they would do in that situation and the idea is like best will be used in the conclusion obviously this turned into a threeshot so comment your ideas.**

 **Flames will be given to F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M for whatever they want.**

 **REVIEW**

 **F.S**


	3. Chapter 3

"So anyone got any ideas?" asked wally wanting to get everything back to normal between him and Cisco

"Mmm...what if we changed the color of wally's suit" suggested Barry

"No that wouldn't work. Wally's well known as kid flash and changing the suit would complicate things." Caitlin said shaking her head

Joe walked into the cortex to see Barry, Caitlin, Wally, Jessie, and Iris all standing around looking like they were trying to come up with ideas

"What's going on?" Joe asked

"Short version, Cisco's avoiding wally unconsciously because the vibrating thing from showing Jessie his powers reminded him of reverse flash" Barry told him "and we're trying to figure out how to fix that"

"Ahh, ok, any ideas?" Joe asked

"None so far" said Caitlin glaring at nothing in frustration

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_ a continuous noise started in the cortex

"Breech alarm!" Jessie yelled and flashed to the breach room. A second later a shout was heard "Oh hi daddy!"

"Harry's here" Caitlin said to nobody in particular

"Jessie told me what was going on while walking here, leave it to me" Harry said heading toward Cisco's lab while everyone shrugged

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Nobody Knew what Harry did. But for several hours after Cisco was glued to the nearest speedster including wally, while looking terrified at Harry

"So, what did you do to Cisco?" Jessie asked her father over food

"They still have an old reverse flash suit for some reason. All I did was freak him out a little" Harry grinned

"A little?" Jessie asked skeptical

"Ok, maybe a lot, but it worked didn't it" Harry said defensively to which Jessie just laughed

"What!?" Harry asked "Jessie!"

 **I know, lame ending, and super short, but it couldn't figure out how to end this. What Harry did is up to your imagination but I didn't want to leave this unfinished forever, so tell me what you think (apparently my phone hates words today)**

 **REVIEW**

 **F.S**


End file.
